


scars remind us (the past is real)

by gilligankane



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole’s mouth is hot against Waverly’s neck. “Yeah, baby. Show me your scars and I’ll show you mine.”</p><p>“You’ve seen it, remember?”</p><p>Nicole’s hand brushes against the dimpled skin on Waverly’s side. “You have to have more than one.”</p><p>---</p><p>Nicole and Waverly trade scar stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scars remind us (the past is real)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missanomalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanomalous/gifts).



> I HAVE NOT WRITTEN ANYTHING SINCE LAST NOVEMBER. So this is shit and for that, I apologize.

Waverly follows the heavy _thud_ of glass from the front door to the kitchen. She drops her unwound scarf on floor next to her bag, next to a pair of heavy boots she recognizes as Nicole’s. Wynonna’s laugh is a sharp rap against the walls as Waverly peeks cautiously around the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“So Greece, right?” The shirt Wynonna is pulling over her head muffles her words. Her arms tangle in the sleeves and she twists back and forth.

 

Waverly leans against the curtain hanging across the eave. Nicole’s back is to her. She watches the muscles under Nicole’s shirt ripple as she laughs and stands up.

 

“I’ve got you,” Nicole mutters, freeing Wynonna from the fabric and dropping it to the floor.

 

Wynonna blinks a few times before she registers Waverly standing there. She smiles widely and thrusts a glass at Waverly. “Hey, baby girl!” The amber liquid sloshes violently, pin-dropping onto the tabletop. “Shit.”

 

Nicole spins quickly. Waverly watches her eyes spin back and her knees buckle just slightly before she finds her balance again, her face breaking wide in a grin. “Baby,” she sighs happily.

 

Nicole tries to two-step around her chair but collides with Wynonna. They crash together like bowling pins, Nicole spinning back into her chair and Wynonna tipping sideways towards the refrigerator. Nicole grabs for Wynonna. Her hands rest on Wynonna’s waist, digging in to hold her up.

 

“First Champ and now Nicole?” Waverly asks Wynonna, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“What?” Wynonna sputters. She looks down at Nicole, at the hands on her hip and the shirt on the floor. Her face blanches. She backs into the refrigerator and two chairs before she stumbles into her own seat. “No. No, no. I was just- The cut and- I just…”

 

Waverly smirks. She pushes off the wall and slides closer to Nicole. She reaches around her and grabs for one of the abandoned glasses on the table. She sniffs it and grimaces. Wynonna’s taste in liquor is still the worst. She feels familiar hands graze her shoulder hesitantly. Waverly laces Nicole’s fingers with hers and pulls Nicole against her, resting the back of her head against Nicole’s chest. The point of Nicole’s chin digs into the top of her head.

 

“I’m totally just kidding,” she finally says. Wynonna deflates, dropping her head into her hands. “But explain to me why you’re undressing in front of my girlfriend?”

 

Nicole squeezes her gently at the word _girlfriend_. She tips her head back and smiles softly at Nicole.

 

“Greece,” Wynonna spits out.

 

Waverly frowns and looks back at Nicole for clarity.

 

“Say what?”

 

“Greece,” Wynonna repeats. She pulls the top of her pants down an inch and in the dim light, Waverly can see a small discolored patch of skin. “This dick in a bar got a little too handsy and when I tried to take his hand, he tried to take my kidney or something.”

 

“Your kidney is accessible through your back, Wynonna.”

 

Wynonna pouts a little but pulls her shirt back on. “Well. Still. He tried and he failed. Sucker.” She pours another finger of whisky and tips the glass at Waverly and Nicole. “I’m going to my room. Don’t have sex on my table.” She ambles past them and laughs. “Nighty night, Haught Sauce.”

 

Nicole kisses the side of Waverly’s head and sits back down, pulling Waverly with her. “Hi, baby. I got here early.”

 

Waverly scans the tabletop as she settles on Nicole’s lap. “How early?”

 

“You were at the library for a while. I hung out at the station but then Wynonna needed a ride home. She told me that if we compared scars, she wouldn’t give me the, ‘If you hurt her, I’ll kill you’ speech. We didn’t get far. She didn’t even get to see mine.”

 

Waverly purses her lips and picks up Nicole’s glass, making a face at the smell of the liquor. “I’m glad she didn’t get to see yours.”

 

Nicole smirks. “Only you, Waves.”

 

Waverly leans back into Nicole and lets her eyes close for a minute. The documents she found in the library were an interesting find – they might be able to help on the new case Dolls is looking into. Nicole’s hand drifts up and down her thigh and Waverly feels herself melting under the touch.

 

“What about yours?”

 

“Hm?” Waverly mutters. She struggles to open her eyes. Nicole’s hand slides across her stomach. “Mine?”

 

Nicole’s mouth is hot against Waverly’s neck. “Yeah, baby. Show me your scars and I’ll show you mine.”

 

“You’ve seen it, remember?”

 

Nicole’s hand brushes against the dimpled skin on Waverly’s side. “You have to have more than one.”

 

Waverly thinks and then stands up quickly.

 

Nicole startles, her eyes a little slow to adjust to Waverly’s movements. “What’re you doing?”

 

Waverly pulls off her heavy wool socks, wincing a little at the cool kitchen floor. She sits up on the table and puts her foot into Nicole’s face. She grabs her heel and points to the ball of her foot. “Look.”

 

Nicole leans forward, peering at Waverly’s foot. “What am I looking for?”

 

“I stepped on a rusty nail one time in the barn. Curtis put together a scavenger hunt for my thirteenth birthday and I had to translate all these different texts to find the next clue and it was so awesome,” she gushes. “First he wrote something in Romanian and then I had to translate a Latin piece and…” She trails off, ducking her head a little. Nicole traces a line down the middle of Waverly’s foot. “So I’m in the barn and I had been so excited about the whole thing that I never put shoes on and I stepped right onto a nail head that was sticking out of the barn floor. It went into my foot. Gus lost her mind.”

 

Nicole squints a little more and then nods. “I see it. Right there,” she says. “Was it a through and through?”

 

“Nope,” Waverly says proudly. “We drove to the clinic with my foot out the window and a nail sticking out of it.”

 

“Well, well. Waverly Earp, professional badass.”

 

Waverly stall a little at the name ‘Earp’ but smiles hesitantly at Nicole. “Yeah, I am.”

 

It’s been a long few weeks since the party and everything Waverly knew had been tipped on its head and righted again. Some things shook loose but mostly everything was back where it belonged in Waverly’s world. Wynonna was staying in town, Dolls was back for good, Nicole was here.

 

Nicole is here.

 

Waverly’s world was settled enough.

“Show me yours.” Waverly pulls her foot off the table and curls it under her body, wrapping her hands around Nicole’s glass.

 

Nicole points to her forehead, right above her eyebrow. “Jack of Knives.”

 

Waverly leans forward and brushes her finger across the light line. “I knew about that. What else do you have?”

 

“Uh, okay.” Nicole tips her head back and stabs a finger at the skin under her chin. “I tried to fly.”

 

“What?” Waverly rubs her thumb under Nicole’s chin. “You tried to fly?”

 

Nicole nods. “I was six. My cousin Blake – a horrible person – told me that my shoulder blades were really wings but I needed to ‘activate’ them.”

 

“Oh, no.”

 

Nicole laughs. “Oh, yes. So I climbed the fence in the backyard with my mom’s curtain tied to my neck and I jumped. Full on swan dive. I hit the rocks in my mom’s garden, split my chin wide open.”

 

Waverly purses her lips and pouts. “Poor baby.”

 

“You can kiss it and make it better,” Nicole offers, reaching for the base of Waverly’s chair. She tugs it forward almost effortlessly. Waverly giggles and twists away from her. Nicole grins and kisses her cheek, nosing her way into a real kiss.

 

Waverly slides further into Nicole, her hands lacing behind Nicole’s head.

 

This is easy. This is so easy. With so much of her world falling down, Nicole Haught has been easy to fall for, to fall into. She has been a constant, over every night since Waverly returned from whatever hell pit she was in while she was she was possessed. She drives Waverly into the station each morning and brings her lunch every afternoon. She makes her tea after dinner and sits with her on the couch while Waverly thumbs through textbooks and brainstorms how to break curses. She never asks her to ‘turn her brain off’ like Champ did. She never laughs at her when she walks around cursing in a dead language like all the kids at school did. Nicole just loves her, easily.

 

“Hey!”

 

Waverly growls softly and hides her head in Nicole’s neck, feeling the blush on Nicole’s cheeks spread.

 

“I said no sex on the kitchen table,” Wynonna continues, hiccupping halfway through her sentence. “You disappoint me Haughtcakes. I expected more out of you.”

 

Waverly looks up in time to see Wynonna swipe the whisky bottle off the table. She tips it at Waverly and throws in a wink before she ambles out of the kitchen.

 

Nicole laughs and pulls Waverly back into a kiss. “I have more I could show you. Have I ever told you about this time I fought hand-to-hand with a kid in the Academy? With knives?”

 

Waverly laughs against Nicole’s mouth. “Show me.”


End file.
